heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Trust a Villain
Sometimes, the main protagonist trust the main antagonist in the beginning or in the middle until the villains reveal their true nature and the heroes feel betrayed or angry after they trust them that they were nothing but a pawn that they were just manipulating them to do their bidding for their dark evil ambitions. Here's the Reason Why: * Know each other since childhood until they got jealous of the heroes which that make them evil. In some case, a character whom became evil was not always turned to the dark side by their own terms, but could also out of influence of other villains, usually from the Big Bad themselves. * The main antagonist don't come until later while pretending to be nice with the main protagonist and after they done being nice with them, they go back to be evil to rule the world, etc. In some cases, the hero' allies or even an enemy whom hero fought/captured later warns him/her about the said antagonist's true nature, which made him/her realized that the main antagonist are not worth to be trusted. * Sometimes the main antagonist started out as nice until something happened where they turned evil much later in the story. The said incident would be varies depends on the plot itself. For example, Norman Osborn at first until some accident have turn him into The Green Goblin which it makes him evil and try to control it until the evil side have take over him or Harry Osborn was nice at first until he realize that his father died by Spider-Man (which he didn't know that he was killed by his glider) which it make him evil and drinking too much. Examples * Dr. Eggman wants Amy Rose to fix his lair, so it will be on the evil magazine until he gets the credit by lying that he did the work which makes Amy very upset, that she was the one who did the work. * Negaduck lies to Morgana Macawbre about Darkwing Duck running off to foil crime without her help. * Quackerjack tricks Darkwing Duck into giving up crime fighting to work at the Doily Lace Society, so that he would be free to rob the box office with DW out of the way * Warren T. Rat tricks Fievel Mousekewitz into knowing where his family is, and leads him to Moe's sweatshop. * King Candy tricking and lying to Wreck-It Ralph about what happens when Vanellope wins the race. * Prince Hans lies to Elsa about Anna's death. * Weevil Underwood deceiving Yugi Muto and tossing Yugi's Exodia cards into the ocean during the boat ride to Duelist Kingdom. * James McCullen deceiving NATO to make them believe he has sold them his nanomite warheads, until the G.I. Joes realize he is trying to steal the warheads back. This in turn leads to Zartan convincing the people he is the US President and the Joes are terrorists. * James T. Kirk at first, trusting Alexander Marcus whom help him to avenge the deaths of his superiors at the hands of Khan. However, thanks to his decision to put aside the vengeance and decided to arrest Khan and having the villain to put onto the trials instead, this allowed Khan to warn the hero about Marcus' agenda. * Weevil Underwood tricking Yugi Muto into giving him the Exodia cards and tossing them into the ocean during a boat ride to Duelist Kingdom. * Snow White being tricked by the Queen/Hag into eating the Poisoned Apple. * AUTO shows Captain B. McCrea the message for the Axiom which was recorded in the year 2110. * Scar tricks Simba about the Elephant Graveyard but secretly orders his hyena henchmen to kill him and Nala, and then tricks Simba into thinking he killed his own father, but orders his nephew to run away. * Honest John leds Pinocchio astray to Stromboli’s theater, where Pinocchio later gets locked in the cage by the puppet master, then later, Honest John leds Pinocchio astray once again to Pleasure Island, which the island’s curse almost turns Pinocchio into a donkey. * Tirek urges Discord to join forces with him. * Zaheer lies to Korra to set the airbenders free, but it was the ruse to killed her personally. * Lotso leaves Woody and his friends to die, despite being saved by them. * Mother Gothel lies to Rapunzel about the outside world being dangerous to keep her inside the tower for her selfish needs. * Coco LaBouche lies to her boss Mr. Yamagushi about being engaged to a man with his own child, later seduces Chaz Finster. * The Oklahoma police are tricked by Natasha Fatale, who pretends to be FBI Agent Karen Sympathy. * Percy gets betrayed by Diesel 10 who invades the SteamWorks. * Jill Young runs into Andrei Strasser but doesn't recognize him as the poacher who murdered her mom and Joe's since Strasser hid his severed hand in his coat pocket. * Caramel Man 004 is manipulated by Dr. Mashirito. * Unalaq lies to Korra so she could open the spirit portal at the North Pole. * Cliff Vandercave tricking Fred Flintstone into signing firing notices for all the quarry workers. * Bill Cipher tricks Dipper to give him his body. * The Sultan hypnotized by Jafar, who is manipulating him for his own evil and selfish gains. * Peridot being betrayed by Yellow Diamond, Peridot didn't want to destroy a Earth. After she called her yellow diamond "Clod". * Mowgli hypnotized and coiled up by a sinister serpent called Kaa, whose intention is to eat the boy for supper * Lysandre lies to Alain about wanting to use Mega Evolution energy for peaceful purposes when he was actually planning to use it in order to control Zygarde. He also lied to Mairin about taking care of her fatally ill Chespin when in reality, he had no intention of helping it when Mairin realized his true colors. * Dr. Herman Varnick tricks George Newton to bring Beethoven to him for be euthanized when he actually wants the dog for testing the efficiency of a special bullet. * Springtrap forces Mangle to marry him to awaking his old friend Fredbear. * Megatron made a deal with the TRF to bring Cade Yeager to him and his Decepticons. * Buddy and Guy allow Drake and Josh to sell the stolen Gary Coleman grills. * Indominus Rex manipulating Blue and the velociraptors. * Lex Luthor manipulating Superman to fight Batman. * Dominic Torreto is manipulating and forced by Cipher to betrays his crew and work with her. * Quintesssa brainwashing Optimus Prime to retrieve her staff in order to revitalize Cybertron/Primus by killing Earth/Unicron. * Sterling forces Cruz Ramirez to go back to * SpongeBob SquarePants being tricked by Plankton into being assertive to get the things he wanted in the SpongeBob episode "Walking Small". * Billy Peltzer * King Goobot tricks the citizens of Retroville except for Jimmy Neutron (who remains suspicious) into believing that the Yolkians have become friendly to them. * Helen Parr/Elastigirl being tricked by Evelyn Deavor into capturing an innocent pizza delivery guy who was hypnotized into being the Screenslaver. * Tinker Bell * The Tattletale Strangler tricks SpongeBob SquarePants into believing that he is his bodyguard. * Rose DeWitt Bukkater is manipulated by Cal Hockley into getting into a lifeboat and that he and Jack Dawson have a boat of their own to catch. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes